moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CocoYoYo
Hey I'm CocoYoYo, this is my talk page, leave a question or anything, but please no bad language. Moshling Pictures Where did u find those pics of suey and woolly? - rainbowdashfan123 RE: It's a hoax I set up a while ago, anyway! I got them from the 2013 calender Fusions how'd you make your fusions? IM ST44-THE MOSHI MASTAH 18:52, September 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Just Paint.net Fusions Hey, I can tell your really good at fusions. Can you do me one? Please can you create a moshling fusion with Ecto and Oddie. When you're done please put it on my talk page. I'm looking forward to see the fusion and thanks, Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:13, October 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: I have made it check your talk :) Moshlings WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE PICS OF NEW MOSHLINGS!!! [[Rainbowdashfan123 (talk) Cocoloco is awesome!]] (talk) 20:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: The new app game :) Hello Please do not use custom delete templates. Please use the one, so that we can easily check the category and for uniformity. Thank you, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 22:02, November 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Okay! Hey Hey, I was just wondering, would you like to move your Moshling requests and creations to this new Wiki please, http://mmfc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. Thanks to the new Wiki, you are able to create your Moshling creations freely on that Wiki. Thanks, Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:38, December 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Okay! Mission How do you know all about the Hong Bong mission if it isn't even out yet? 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (Click Here)' 18:23, January 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: I didn't add that info! I edited because I thought it was fake. Hey Hey. I think your fusions and moshling drawings are cool. I'm new here so yeah. Moshimonsters934 (talk) 06:28, January 22, 2013 (UTC)Moshimonsters934 RE: Cool and thanks! Sig Testing my new Sig, is it right? [[File:Ecto.png ~~ User:Sefelic 3D ~~ File:Ecto.png]] (talk) 20:17, February 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Not exactly.. Users Don't vandalize people's user pages. This is your first and final warning. Legolas Rules! (talk) 19:06, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Star Reply This is his first warning, shouldn't he be given another change? So this is your first warning, not you final. @Star 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (Click Here)' 20:29, February 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Okay! Warning You have been warned by another admin. I shall repeat this, '''do not vandalise other people's userpages'. That is for the user only. ~~ Sefelic 3D ~~ (talk) 19:07, February 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Okay! Reply I'm slightly confused. I only changed a few pictures. Is there a problem? ~~ Sefelic 3D ~~ (talk) 18:57, March 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Nvm RE: AHH!! Really?? [[User:Tyger5000|'Tyger5000']] [[User_talk:Tyger5000|'Contact Me! (Talk)']] 01:29, April 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: It's okay Ponies can u make my monster in to a pony im katsumalover0831 and if u can do one of love 30 code that would b great THNXKatsumalover0831 (talk) 03:42, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Shambles I cant get the shambles page today. maybe tomorrow Freakout117 (talk) 13:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Freakout117 RE: Okay! Reply: Sig I didn't use your signature base. I asked Clumsy to make it for me. I didn't have a clue about what you said to Sadie. Anyway, Sef has it, and so do Tyger and Clumsy. I'm afraid I will not change my signature unless an admin tells me to. Anyway, an Admin made it for me. RE: Oh, Okay! Caps why cant i use capital letters?Katsumalover0831 (talk) 01:58, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: You can! Just don't over-use them. Hey Hey bran-flakes why did you ban me? RE: I was told to by an admin. Hi How Are You Cute Cuddles (talk) 15:48, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Not Fair Its not fair. Is it because I put "love" in capitals? It was only a mistake. RE: You done much more than that... Please Please let me back on to talk with you guys!Flashyfox009 (talk) 20:43, April 7, 2013 (UTC)flashyfox009 please i didnt know what i did please let me back in! Flashyfox009 (talk) 20:59, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Flashyfox009 RE: I know nothing of this. Signatures? Brantan, i know you may not be an admin, but can you please tell me how to custom make a signature? thanks Lachy202 (talk) 07:15, April 11, 2013 (UTC) my sig did i do it right brantan? Lachy202 (talk) Marcel rules! [[File:Marcel.png|30px]] (talk) 00:55, April 12, 2013 (UTC) My sig didnt work with teh pic it didnt work :( Lachy202 Marcel rules! [[File:Marcel.png|10px]] (talk) 00:58, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the kind message :)Mariojoe11 (talk) 08:05, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Btw I'm not Alowd to talk to u anymore ;( Alright What happened with Daytin. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:45, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Coco, Sorry I left the chat so soon, but could you do a vector of this pic? 15:53, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Do you know how to get Betty? What do you think? Hey Coco! I made another template! What do you think? 12:51, April 18, 2013 (UTC) hey, UNICORNBOY here aka stanley 12325, and i was wondering i have alot of doubles of moshlings and i was wondering if you wanted to do a trade package? sincerely, UNICORNBOY Hi Brandon :D Can we be friends? PS: Love your monster, poppet! WHY DID YOU GET BLOCKED?!!? Oddballcat123 (talk) 15:43, October 15, 2013 (UTC)